


Stay the night

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Not sure if this is canon but it's up to you, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: They are only humans. They get tired and they miss a lot of things.But at the end of the day, as long as they have each other, they can make it work.





	Stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> We've been getting a lot of Chengstin moments lately so this is me contributing to the Chengstin tag ≧◡≦
> 
> I wrote this last night so please excuse the lack of proper sentences and such [:
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

The moment he opened the door, someone concealed his view with a whiny voice. “Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!” the arms around him tightened and he found himself being swayed side by side. “I’ve missed youuuuuuuuu!!!” 

He was being squeezed too tight that makes breathing a bit hard so he squirmed and stuttered. “Yo-you’re… sq-squeezing… m-me… Ch-Cheng… c-can’t… b-breathe…” 

Said person immediately let go and worriedly scanned him. “Sorry!” he gently rubs his arms. “Breathe in, breathe out, love.” Justin complies while Chengcheng continued uttering the same words. 

When his breathing became normal, Justin wickedly smiles. “You missed me that much?” Chengcheng scoffs yet eagerly nods. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in a month with your nonstop schedules!” he childishly whined with a pout. 

Justin endearingly pats his cheek. “I’ve missed you too, bubbi.” then he pecks Chengcheng’s lips before walking to his bed and leaving his boyfriend stunned by the door. 

Justin holds back his laugh and made a mental countdown. He was only at three when a glaring but blushing Chengcheng walked over. “Ya! You can’t kiss me then leave me all alone!” 

Justin finally laughed. “But it’s so _easy_ to fluster you like that, Cheng.” said person rolls his eyes while sitting close to him; leaving no space between them as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“On a serious note, how are you? How are your schedules? I _honestly_ feel like I haven’t seen you for a month, Stin.” said person pats his other cheek this time. “It’s tiring but _I’m fine._ I only have a few left anyway.” Justin gives him a small smile. 

“Sorry, it feels like that, bub. I’ll make it up to you when it’s all over, okay?” Chengcheng jutted his lips. “You don’t have to be sorry. I understand, Stin. We’ve been in this situation before too though it was reversed.” he heavily sighed. 

“I’m just worried you might be tiring yourself _too_ much. You also need to rest, love.” Chengcheng continued with concern very evident in his tone and can clearly be seen in his face. Justin squeezes his arms with a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, I rest whenever I have free time and I sleep when I’m on the plane or the car.” Justin playfully grins to ease the atmosphere. “And don’t forget that I can sleep wherever if I really want to.” 

Chengcheng shakes his head with an amused smile. “ _I know that._ But I still can’t stop worrying about my boyfriend _especially_ if he’s miles away from me.” he meaningfully remarked. 

Justin feels the warmth spreading in him. He turns to envelop him in a tight hug. “You know I love you, right?” Chengcheng hummed while hugging back just as tight. “And I love you more.” 

Justin smiles then plants a firm kiss on his head and pulling away to stare into his eyes. “I promise I’ll take care of myself whenever I’m away from you.” he sincerely uttered. 

Chengcheng nods in agreement then squints at him. “Make sure you do. Or else I’ll go to wherever you are to make sure you _actually_ rest.” he determinedly stated that made Justin nod. 

Satisfied with his promise, Chengcheng maneuvers him in a cuddling position where Justin’s back is leaning on his chest; arms still around his waist while one of their hands are entwined on the younger’s stomach. 

Justin sighs in content and he happily hums as he let his body relax into the familiar warmth while his boyfriend plants soft kisses on his neck. They stayed like that until Chengcheng pauses and murmurs near his collarbone. “Until when can you stay?” 

Justin easily heard the sadness in it that made his lips form a thin line. “Let’s just savor this moment please?” he diverted because he didn’t want to ruin their cuddle time. 

He feels the warmth of Chengcheng’s sigh. “Can you _at least_ stay the night?” there’s pleading in his voice that made Justin’s heart twinge. _It’s like the voice of a little boy asking for his favorite toy on Christmas Day._  

Justin squeezes his hand before he moves to lie down and Chengcheng automatically moves to lie beside him, their legs effortlessly tangling together. Chengcheng’s arms move on its own, his left wrapping around his waist while his right goes underneath Justin’s nape to caress his hair. 

Justin’s own arms move accordingly, his right pulling his boyfriend closer by the waist while his left is in between them so he can caress his face. “Go to sleep, Cheng. I know you had a schedule today.” he softly commanded. 

Chengcheng was about to retaliate that it wasn’t tiring but his body betrayed him with a yawn. Justin giggles while softly rubbing his thumb on his cheek. “Close your eyes and sleep, bubbi.” the former pouts. “I still want to see your face.” 

“You see my face every day, Cheng.” Justin placated but it only made his boyfriend frown. “Yeah _as if_ video calls gives justice to your charming face.” the sarcasm was evident in his voice that Justin couldn’t stop the chuckle that escapes his lips. 

“I’m charming, huh?” Chengcheng lightly smacks his back. “Don’t get too brazen about it. I only said it because _that’s_ the truth. The phone screen can only do so much, Stin. I want the _authentic_ experience of seeing you in person.” 

“And I do too, Cheng. That’s why…” Justin paused. _He wasn’t sure if he should say it or not._ “That’s why?” Chengcheng arches an eyebrow. “Continue what you’re about to say, Justin.” 

Said person heaves a breath as he avoids his eyes. “That’s why I flew here even though I only have 12 hours to spare.” Justin spoke in a low voice because he’s a bit nervous about Chengcheng’s reaction. 

_In his defense, he badly missed him and it’s nothing compared to the tiredness he’s feeling. So when he found out he has 12 hours before he flew to another filming location, he pleaded hard to let him go home even for just a few short hours._

When only silence was returned, Justin slowly looks up and was met with an emotionless Chengcheng. “Ch-cheng?” he tentatively tried. “I just missed you so bad. I want to see and be with you even for a few hours.” 

Justin took a deep breath as he tries to swallow the lump on his throat. “And I… I just want to come home.” he couldn’t help but sniff as he feels the tears prickling his eyes. 

_Who could blame him? He’s been on a nonstop back to back to back schedules and although he’s so thankful because this is what he wished and worked so hard for, Justin is still only a human._

_A 16-year-old boy who runs out of energy, a boy who misses his hometown and homemade meals and misses being able to bond with his members. He’s just a young boy who had to grow up too fast and he really missed coming home._

_And Chengcheng completely understood because he once felt like that too. He may be two years older and is already considered an adult (despite still being a teenager) but it doesn’t change the fact that he had to grow up fast and experience those back-to-back flights, continuous interviews, and nonstop filming as well._

_No words can truly express how grateful he is and there’s nothing that he’d rather do than live his dream but he’s also a human who sometimes just wants to sleep and do nothing for a whole day._

With that in mind, Chengcheng engulfed his boyfriend in a hug. Justin pulls him impossibly close as he buries his face into his chest. “You can always come home to me, love.” the older softly reminded as he pulls away to stare at him. 

“Or I can bring home to wherever you are. Just tell me and I’ll go to you.” Justin blinks the tears away before genuinely smiling at Chengcheng. “You don’t have to bring it…” 

He leaned his forehead on him before softly whispering, “Wherever you are is my home because _you’re_ _my home,_ Fan Chengcheng.” the same genuine smile appears on the older. “You’re my home too, Huang Minghao.”

Chengcheng caresses his cheek. “Always has and always will be.” he kisses him on the lips then he moved to nuzzle his face against his neck to shower it with feather-like kisses that made Justin softly giggle. 

“You like snuggling on my neck too much, bubbi.” he playfully commented. Chengcheng tilts his head only to childishly stick his tongue out. “As if you don’t do the same. You even like---“ his own yawn cuts him off again. 

Justin tenderly pats his head. “Let’s sleep, bub. We’re both tired and I have to wake up in a few hours to catch my flight.” Chengcheng frowns but doesn’t protest. “I don’t care if I’m still asleep, promise me you’ll call me as soon as you land.” 

Chengcheng sternly demanded that made Justin heavily sighed. “Okay, I promise. Can we please sleep now?” the former nods in return before leaning close. Justin automatically shuts his eyes when he feels soft lips against his. 

 _It’s as innocent as they are but it clearly showed how much they missed each other._ They pull away in unison, both with a soft smile and a faint blush on their cheeks. Justin pecks Chengcheng’s lips once more before burying his face on his chest. 

“Goodnight, bubbi. I love you.” Justin murmured. “Goodnight and have the sweetest dreams, love.” Chengcheng plants a firm kiss on his head as he pulls him closer. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
